


I see so much in you

by pinkkittens



Category: Flight Rising, Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Light Angst, SO MUCH FLUFF, Short, Short & Sweet, adoptive father, and also your dad, please help me, rennek is a FRIEND, scenery? scenery, tags as commentary, this is my first thing ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkkittens/pseuds/pinkkittens
Summary: Rennek decides to tell Faye the truth. Because it's been eating him up inside





	I see so much in you

**Author's Note:**

> these are characters from an rp im in btw, rennek is mine and faye is my pals

_Rennek glanced at the night sky, looking away from Faye for the moment. The stars glistened and clouds dark as midnight twisted around the night sky. The soft grass beneath them gently whistled in the wind, satin greens darkened to oceans, swaths of the fleece wrapping around his paws. To many, this would be a nearly perfect stargazing night. To Rennek it was nice, but something heavy weighed on his heart. After all this time with Faye, he still hadn't told her. _

The world silenced itself, waiting for him to speak. And so he did. "Y'know Faye? I wasn't always here. I mean... yeah I suddenly appeared here, but so did everyone else. But I mean I had a past life." Rennek pauses, looking over to Faye, closing his eyes casually. "I see my family in everything I do. I see Night Aura weaving through the clouds, holding them like cotton candy. I see Nexus in the quiet sway of trees, gentle, soft, waiting for someone to call his own. But most recently, I see you." Rennek lets out a faint sigh exiting his mouth. "I see you doing great things. I see you putting the spring in children's steps when they're excited. I see you lighting up the dark skies. Faye, when you grow up you're gonna do amazing stuff. But so often I see you doubt yourself, and it hurts me. It pains me you can't see how you're gonna change the world. And it reminds me of my family."

__

Rennek pauses, opening his eyes and looking to Faye. He looks at her tired eyes, her body hurt from things she shouldn't have had to have dealt with. Rennek looks to the sky again, a hint of warm purples rising up. "When I was alive I had a family. I had a job. All the injured would come to me and I would heal them. I loved it. Eventually... I settled down with Night Aura, and the family grew. Everything was wonderful. But one day, my clan was attacked..." Rennek pulls back the anxiety thrashing inside his stomach, curdling it into milk. "I fought with them. But even after doing my best, trying to heal everyone... they still died. And then I felt pain. And I saw Nexus. Until it eventually numbed, and I was... Here." Rennek lets out a light breath. "I miss them dearly. But if I could take it all back and live with them, I wouldn't. I wish there were an inbetween. But I love you too dearly to let you go, sweetheart. I want you to know that no matter what you do, where you go, I won't stop loving you. You could destroy the world, but that wouldn't stop me. I want to watch you become the best you can be. And I want, so badly, for you to _never_ try to be perfect. You aren't perfect. But that's what makes you so amazing. I love you Faye."

__

The pale pinks and oranges creeped in with Renneks words, lightening the ocean to a silky forest of warmth. The stars blinked away, fading into the warmth until next night. The cotton candy clouds slowly floating into the horizon. It was truely, a perfect dawn.

__


End file.
